1. Field
Example embodiments relate to gate structures, methods of manufacturing gate structures, and methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices using the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to gate structures having a floating gate and a dielectric layer, methods of manufacturing gate structures having a floating gate and a dielectric layer, and methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as semiconductor devices have been highly integrated, an aspect ratio of a gate structure became larger. Accordingly, the electrical characteristics of the gate structure were affected.